


In These Arms of Mine

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Bones comes to patch up the reader as they are trapped and injured in a collapsed cavern.





	In These Arms of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct any errors, my writing is rusty. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr, anotherstartrekimagineblog for requests <3

You had only entered ever so slightly ahead down one of the passages as you’d picked up interesting sensor readings on the tricorder - your curiosity had gotten the better of you as soon as you heard the promising beeps of the device. As you ventured further a distant rumbling alerted your senses before an unfortunate cave-in sent rocks tumbling behind you and on top of you - wounding you and throwing you to the ground. 

Now you were trapped alone and injured behind a mound of fallen rocks you couldn’t hope to clear with your current impairment; the world was slowly dimming and the echoing splashes were becoming quiet and dull. 

And then, nothing.

* * *

  
  


You finally come back to consciousness when you hear more crashing at the entrance of the passageway you previously entered. 

Someone had managed to lift away and clear some of the rocks, and had climbed through the small opening - just before more of the cave came tumbling after.

“Good god.” He sighed, as he came closer toward you - his medical tricorder beeping in a way that was now deeply unpleasant in your ears. “McCoy to Enterprise, I’ve located (Y/N). Unfortunately, now we're both stuck.” The sigh in his voice is heavy.

The reply on the other end, presumably the Captain, was barely audible but you assumed a rescue team was on its way. 

“I’m gonna have to turn you over. What in the hell did you think you were doing?” Bones scolds, taking a firm hold of you and moving you slowly, then opening his medkit beside you without much of the same tenderness.

“My… job” you reply, barely above a whisper. You finally look up to the doctor, and whilst his expression is concerned, it’s far softer than the usual one adorned when treating other patients injuries. He was less irritated and more terrified. 

“Something to help the pain.” He says as the hypospray is administered to your neck. “Gotta stop the bleeding.” 

* * *

Even just seeing Leonard brings you a sense of calm that seems to slow your heart rate - either that or the blood loss he just mentioned. His scent soothes you too, a mixture of something medical and something distinctly him - it made all the difference from the damp, earthy smell of the cave. You watch him work diligently - unable to keep your attention from the literal tear in your side. You try to focus on him, and only him.

You love the frustration that knits his brows together and the slight mumbles under his breath falling from those beautiful lips. You know he’s holding back from lecturing you further, instead centering all his attention on making sure you will actually be alive to admonish later. 

At the beginning of your relationship, Leonard had barely been able to contain himself when learning about your injuries - now, he tried to keep some of it to himself. 

His hands move quickly and with purpose, and you have so many different thoughts about them, it is enough to distract you temporarily from the wound he’s working on.

You think back to a few nights previous when you looked upon those same digits wrapped around a whiskey glass as Leonard sat in your shared quarters and unwound after a long day. 

The feeling of those long fingers inside you is the next image to fight its way to the forefront of your mind. You wished that was the kind of magic he was working right now. 

Your mind settles on the memory of placing the ring on his finger during the wedding ceremony you had back when you were last on Earth. 

Your attention is snapped back to the present, as a sharp pain sets your nerves alight - you notice that the symbol of your husband’s devotion was now covered in your own blood. 

He switches to the emergency surgical kit. “Think it’s best if you keep your eyes on me.” He mutters. 

“You think you’re that handsome?” You quip, and you would laugh if you weren’t in such agony. You oblige him anyway and tear your eyes away to look at him instead of what he’s working on.

“I know you think I’m that handsome.” He smirks before refocusing on his work with the auto suture. “You’re doing good.” 

“The hypo certainly helped.” You sighed, now reflecting on the numbness that had replaced much of the pain. 

“Sweet, sweet Anesthizine. God knows what I’d be putting you through without it.” Leonard finishes quietly - you know you’ll be due more scans and treatment once you’re back on the ship, but for now, the crisis is averted. “All done for now.”

As Leonard packed away the various medical items, you slowly begin to sit yourself up. 

“Thank you for saving me,” you say with sincerity. 

“Always.” He replies, moving to press a soft kiss to your forehead. “Try not to move around too much.” 

* * *

  
  


The whirring of phaser fire cutting through the rocks and the rumbling as they displace captures both of your attention. 

“Structural support is up and we’re almost through.” Came the voice from the communicator. “Should have you out of there in a minute or two.”

“Thank the Lord, let's get you back to the ship.” Leonard throws your arm around his shoulders and helps lift you to stand. 

“Oh, are you gonna make Jim not assign me to any more missions?”

“Dammnit, I’ll be with you. I’m gonna keep you safe, come hell or high water.”


End file.
